Verlass Lich Nicht
by AnnoedFaceless
Summary: Her mother moved to Wisconsin for work and a break. Natasha Dietrich is her rock loving, sarcastic daughter who soon makes friends with a group of teens. However, when more of Natasha's past unravels, she doesn't know who to turn to. Hyde turns out to be that person and they make a pact. They will never leave each other in a time of need. (Hyde x OC)


The title means Don't Leave Me in German, for those of you who might wonder. Also, if I get a character ooc or don't write something accurate to the 70's, PLEASE leave a comment. I need to know stuff like that so I can fix it!

* * *

"Natasha, take these boxes up to your room."

"Yes, mother."

"Hurry now! I have twenty minutes to get to the airport!"

With a huff, Natasha ran down the stairs and grabbed the last two boxes. Her mother gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving. She smirked as she watched as her mother's car pull out of the driveway. Once the car disappeared down the street, she pulled out her Led Zeppelin vinyl record. She popped open the record player and threw it in. The first song that played was '_Dazed and Confused'_, her all time favorite out of all Zeppelin songs. She didn't hesitate to turn it up and start dancing.

_Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true._  
_Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._  
_Lots of people talk and few of them know, _  
_Soul of a woman was created below. _

Suddenly, a knock on the door made her jump. She lifted the needle and then made herself presentable. When she opened the door, a young boy stood there. He had messy brown hair and looked more like he was thirteen instead of her age, which she was guessing he was. She gave him a kind smile and he nervously returned it.

"Guten tag." She greeted.

"Um...what?" He tilted his head and she laughed.

"Hello." She repeated, only in English.

"Hi, uh," He stammered. "My mom wanted me to come over and invite you and your family over for dinner. W-Where is your family?"

"I'm afraid it's just me." She sighed and leaned against the door frame. "My mom left for a business vacation. She won't be back until after Christmas."

"Wow." The boy seemed a bit taken aback by her response. "So...want to shoot some hoops?"

"Was ist das?" She tilted her head that time. "I mean, 'what's that?'"

"Come with me and I'll show you." He told her.

"Alright, give me a minute." She said and walked over to her record player.

She gently inserted the Led Zeppelin back into its cover and skipped out of the door. She didn't bother to lock it, seeing as the boy must live in her neighborhood. In fact, he was only three houses down and on the opposite street from her. He walked into the garage and came back out with a basketball in his hands.

"Okay, so..." He said. "You have to dribble the ball. Like this."

He began to bounce the ball with one hand close to the pavement. She nodded to show that she acknowledged it.

"Then, you have to try and shoot the hoop." He suddenly grabbed the ball and tossed the ball into through the hoop behind her.

"Lassen sie mich versuchen." She gestured for the ball and he handed it too her.

She began to dribble the ball on the ground with ease. He got in front of her and she smiled. Somehow, she managed to shoot the ball above his head and straight though the hoop.

"Who's this, Eric?" They both jumped at the sound of a voice. Eric and her turned to see a girl with long, orange hair.

"This is...uh, what's your name?" He looked to Natasha.

"Natasha Dietrich." She held her hand out to the girl. "Call me Nat."

"Cool." The girl smiled and shook her hand. "Is your last name German?"

"Yes, actually." Nat bounced the ball a few times. "I came to here straight from Deutschland."

"You speak English really well." She complimented and then tacked on, "Oh, I'm Donna."

"Thank you, Donna." Natasha smiled. "I took English because my dad came from Nebraska. My mom, however, is pure German and was born in Berlin."

"Wow." Donna nodded. "So, what are you doing at Eric's house?"

"Well," Eric decided to answer that for Natasha. "I'm supposed to introduce her to my mom, but we got sidetracked."

"I'd say." Donna rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Eric."

"Yeah, see you." He said. As she walked away, Natasha nudged him.

"If you're not dating her, you probably should." She said and Eric gave her a stare.

"R-really?" He stammered.

"Women like her aren't everywhere, Eric." Natasha shot a hoop. "Let's go meet your parents."

He lead her inside and Natasha took in her surroundings. It was a very neat house and smelled like flowers. She was lead into a kitchen, where a shorter and stout woman was cooking. The scent quickly turned from flowers to ham. It reminded Natasha that she hadn't eaten in a few hours. When the woman turned, she gave both Eric and Natasha a friendly smile.

"Hello, Eric." She said. "Is this our new neighbor? Where are your parents?"

"My mother is on a business vacation and..." Natasha sighed. "My father died in a car wreck about a year ago."

"Oh! I am so sorry, dear." His mother gently patted her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Natasha Dietrich." She said. "and das ist in ordnung, Ma'am."

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Eric stifled a laugh at his mother's confusion.

"I said, 'that's fine, ma'am'." Natasha's face slightly reddened. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, it's alright." The woman laughed it off and then turned to Eric. "Have you introduced her to your friends?"

"She'll meet them at school, mom." Eric grumbled.

"Don't be rude to our new neighbor, Eric." A deeper voice came from the living room.

"I guess I'm introducing you to everyone else." Eric sighed.

"I'm sorry." Natasha looked at him. "I don't mean to intrude."

"It's alright." He muttered and opened a door. "It's just the way my parents are."

"I know that feeling." She laughed quietly.

They walked downstairs to see a few teens sitting in front of a t.v. Natasha almost laughed at how bored they looked. One had his legs kicked up on the corner of a small table. There was a girl with dark hair rapidly making out with a brown haired guy. That sight pained Natasha a little more than she would have expected. Eric and her walked down and stood behind the couch.

"Hey, guys." At the sound of Eric's voice, they turned. "This is Natasha."

"Whoo!" The brown haired teenager leaped up and went over to her. "Hello, Natasha. You're...attractive."

"Okay, you need to bewegen sie bitte." Natasha took a step back. "Jetzt."

"What language are you even speaking in?" Another boy looked at her from a chair. She hadn't seen him before, but he looked foreign.

"German." She said simply.

"Damn!" Natasha saw a guy with curly head exclaim. "A German woman. I thought you were more intimidating than the men."

"That's called a 'stereotype'." She answered and rolled her eyes.

She sat down on the couch next to Eric, and the black haired girl smiled at her.

"Can you curse in German?" The girl grinned and Natasha laughed.

"Warum zum teufel sollte ich ihnen sagen?" Natasha looked around at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"'Why the fuck should I tell you?'"She repeated the sentence in English.

"How do you speak both English and German so well?" Eric asked her.

"My dad insisted on teaching me English." Natasha explained and leaned back. "My first language is German, actually."

"Wow!" The black haired girl gasped. "Lucky! I've always wanted to learn another language. Don't you Kelso?"

The brown haired boy who had cornered Natasha was now staring at her.

"Kelso!" She yelled.

"What?" He sighed and Natasha didn't hesitate to slap him.

Everyone burst into laughter, beside the curly haired teen and Kelso. The boy with curly hair only smirked at Natasha. As the others doubled over, a few in tears, she looked at him and smiled.

"Please tell me you'll hang around."


End file.
